Knights in Frilly Dresses
by HeartInMusic
Summary: Natsu, Gray and Gajeel get into a fight and the girls are instructed to give them a punishment by the master. What do the girls do to the poor guys to embarrass them that involves some dresses and a performance of a lifetime.


**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild to find the usual activities going on. People were coming and going taking quests, laughing, drinking and eating. Fairy Tail has been very peaceful and changed a lot since we destroyed END. Shortly after everything went down Elfman and Evergreen announced that they were engaged and got married a year later. Gajeel finally asked Levy out and I am pretty sure he may ask her to marry him soon. Juvia finally gave up on Gray and started to date Lyon but a jealous Gray quickly stole her back. The last Strauss sibling Lisanna, was asked out by by Bixslow shortly after Laxus and Mira got together. Romeo and Wendy have been slowly getting closer and are becoming good friends. Happy and Carla have been dating for a while now and are my secret OTP. Even Erza has been secretly dating Jellal even though the whole guild knows about it. But I think the biggest shock to most people was when Natsu asked me out. Overall the guild has grown a lot closer and peaceful. But with people like Natsu, Gray and Gajeel in the guild of course the peace does not last long.

"Hey, luce!" Natsu said devilishly giving me a hug from behind which pulled me from my thoughts of the guild.

"What did you guys do this time?" I asked. I had gotten used to this childish tone of voice Natsu pulls out when he and Happy have done something bad.

"Nothing I can't hug my girlfriend beside why..."

"Natsu Dragneel what did you and Happy do this time!" I said rather sternly interrupting his sentence.

"Nothing I told you silly but if ice prick is looking for us we were never here." He said running off somewhere with happy fallowing close behind. Whatever he was up to I want nothing to do with it. Shortly after Natsu left I heard someone smash threw the guild doors.

"Where is that stupid flame brain." I heard Gray yell. "When I find him he is going to die."

I looked up to see Gray with wearing a frilly pink dress. When the guild saw it they could not help but burst out laughing.

"What...what happened" I asked trying to keep my laughter at bay.

"That idiot replaced all my clothes with dresses. Now where is he."

Should I tell him were Natsu is hiding. No Gray will find him whether I tell where he is hiding or...

"When I find him he is dead. Ash for brain come out and stop being a wuss." Gray yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"You're the wuss. Besides you should be thanking me you look like a true ice princess now." Natsu yelled back coming out of hiding and charging at Gray. If you need to find Natsu quickly just start a fight by insulting him. I thought but I knew at that moment that since it was Natsu and Gray fighting we were about to have a huge guild fight on our hands.

"You look like a ballerina" Natsu laughed.

"Your one to talk pinkie." Gray sneered.

"Stripper boy."

"flame brain."

"Icicle."

"Dragon Idiot."

"That's it, It is on ice princess." Natsu said lighting his fist on fire.

"Oh yeah well ice make Lancer." They kept going on and forth with punches and magic until some threw a chair across the room. It just so happened to be headed towards Levy who was to busy reading her book to notice.

**Levy's POV**

I was reading a book just as I usually do when I am lounging around the guild when I heard a lot of commotion going on. I looked to see Gray and Natsu fighting like usual. But why was Gray in a frilly dress? Probably Natsu and Happy's doing. Not rely concerned for what was going on I went back to my book. But what I didn't see was one of the two threw a chair and now it was hurdling towards me. I looked up at the last second with just enough time to brace myself for the chair. But it didn't come. I looked up to see Gajeel standing in front of me. He had jumped in front of me to stop the chair.

"Ahh... thanks." I said.

"Got to be more careful around here shrimp." he smirked.

My hero I thought sarcastically.

"Now which one of you wants to die for hitting my girlfriend." Gajeel said joining the fight.

**Back to Lucy's POV**

I watched Gajeel stood in front of Levy so the chair would hit him giving him the queue to join the fight.

"You guys need to start acting like men." Elfman said trying to join the fight.

"Elfman did I just hear you say man!" Evergreen yelled from where her team was sitting. "I swear I will turn you to stone if you dare say it one more time."

"Come on Ever be a ma..." that's when Evergreen came over to the fight and turned Elfman into stone.

Soon Romeo came over and joined the fight on Natsu's side against Gray and Gajeel. Gray be now had lost the dress somewhere and was fighting in his underwear like usual.

"Gray your clothes." I say deadpanning.

"Juvia wants you to kick their butts Gray-sama." Juvia cheered. Then she turned to me and said "Love rival," with a dark aura coming from her.

This is going to be a long day I thought.

"Would you guys shut it I am trying to drink here in peace." Cana said pulling out some of her car. "Don't make me join the fight."

"You idiots need to stop being children." Laxus said which lead him to be dragged into the fight fallowed by the rest of the Thunder god team.

The fight continued on and on as more people slowly began to join the fight until it was just Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Lisanna and I who were not caught up in the brawl.

"Save Me Luce" I heard happy cry as he came to hide behind me.

"Stupid cat you got yourself in this mess now deal with it. Plus you are leaving Natsu alone a fight that is low." I joked.

But before I could send him I saw a fire ball heading straight for me so I grabbed Happy as a sacrifice and held him up in front of me.

"Hot, hot, hot!" He cried as it hit him causing him to leave and join Natsu.

I guess that stupid cat is good for one thing I thought sarcastically.

***Time skip brought to you by Natsu buying frilly pink dresses***

The battle was finally winding down. Most people had been either knocked out or just quite fighting. Exept for...wait is that Max in the corner in the fettle position hugging a broom. What is he doing?anyways as I was saying everyone had stopped fighting except for Natsu, Gray and Gajeel who were still going at it. That is when we heard the sound of metal clinking together and then the doors to the guild opening. We looked up to see Erza was back from her quest and the master was back from his meeting with the magic council.

"What is going on here." Erza demanded the answer.

"What have you brats done to my guild hall?" Master asked .

By now the brawl had turn into a full out war. Tables and chairs were smashed with pieces all over the place. The walls were plastered in ice and other magic remands. Or in the case of Natsu's magic the walls were burned to a crisp in places. The only thing thats was untouched was the bar.

"Which one of you brats started this?" Master asked causing Gray Natsu and Gajeel to point fingers at one another like children."This will be a fun punishment." He grind evilly. "But first you will start with repairs and clean up. Erza you are in charge. I am really getting to old for this. These brats are going to sent me to an early grave. He mumbled walking up to the bar and grabbing a drink.

For the rest of the day most of us watched trio being directed by Erza made the repairs and cleaned the guild up.

***Time skip to The Next Day brought to you by Max and his broom***

**Still in Lucy's POV**

Once again I walked into the guild cautiously opening the door. After yesterdays activities I have no idea what to expect but when I opened the door I found the host club. (high five to anyone who knows that reference)

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu greeted.

"Hahahahaha" I laughed he was wearing the exact dress that Gray was wearing yesterday.

"Luce help us Erza is mean." Natsu whispered to me to get help.

"Are you slaking on the job Natsu." Erza asked.

"No ma'am" he replied.

"Hey can I get another drink?" Macao demanded. All of a sudden I see Gray wearing also wearing the same dress come out with a drink for Macao. Suddenly coming up with a theory I looked around. Sure enough there was Gajeel in the same pink frilly dress waiting a different table. So I went over to were the girls were sitting to see what was going on.

"What is up with the guys?" I asked cautiously.

"Erza and the master are punishing them for starting the fight yesterday." Levy answered.

"Juiva thinks that Gray-sama looks good in a dress." Juvia said more to herself than anyone.

"Erza don't you think the boys learned their lesson by now?" I asked.

"The fun has only started Lucy." She said back with a evil grin.

***Time skip brought to you by young Bob what happened to you?***

"You boys ready?" I asked.

"Luce please don't make us do this." Natsu pleaded from the side of the stage.

"Lucy get ready to queue the music." Erza says giving me a death glare meaning not to mess with her plans.

Just she said that the boys came out on stage in their dresses and got into their formation. When they were ready I started the music.

* * *

**Song link: **** watch?v=huUhpPjAOY4**

**I do not own this amv all rights go to its owner. Song is Holding Out for a Hero just imaging the guys singing it with dresses on.**

* * *

"Did you get it." I whispered to Levy at the end of their performance.

"Yes." She replied back. Unbeknownst to the boys we had recorded their performance for future blackmail against our knights in shining armor. Or should I say our knights in frilly dress.


End file.
